


Addicted To His Fix

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (but it's kinda explainable?), Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael is a vampire.Luke is his human slave.The usual la-dee-da.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note that it's _supposed to be an abusive relationship. ___It's a human-vampire relationship, whatcha expect?

“Why haven’t I killed you yet?” Michael mumbles as he drags his fang-tips against his pet’s pale column of neck, garnering a moan and shivers down his spine. “You’re the only one I’ve kept for longer than a month…”

 _I wish I never find out_ , Luke comments inside his head _. ‘Cause the moment I do, I’ll be dead_.

–

Luke is Michael’s blood slave, and that’s not the worst thing to be in the year of 3241.

About 700 hundred years ago, the vampires have had enough. They started massacring people, not randomly, with purpose, until the humankind was drove to near-extinction. That was a massive feat, given the ratio between humans to vampires was 5:1.

Now, 700 years later, the humans became playthings of the vampires. They were _bred_ genetically to have beautiful, _alluring_ physiques for the vampires who’d buy the unborn child at a high bidding by a slaver. Kind of like what the humans did to dogs and cats, really. The bought-child would become the slave of their purchaser when they’re of-age, whether that be in a blood way, sexual way, or both. The child would start training at the age thirteen or fourteen to please their future master, and basic house chores.

Luke doesn’t mind being Michael’s blood slave/occasional sex slave though.

(By _occasional_ , he means hell lot of times.)

He has a roof over his head, basic cooking skills and (Michael’s) money to buy the food, and clothes to wear (again bought with Michael’s money).

“Get your ass over here, pet,” snarls a voice, snapping Luke out of his reverie. He hurries to his master’s master bedroom.

Luke isn’t surprised to find Michael half-naked, his fangs extended.

“Mm, you look so delectably… edible,” Michael’s words are silken purrs, sending all the blood down to Luke’s groin. “C’mere, pet.”

Luke obeys.

“Good boy,” Michael praises as Luke seats himself between Michael’s thighs.

The twin punctures barely hurt Luke as the minuscule pain is chased away by the pleasure vampire saliva has. Luke mewls out as his dick hardens, needing attention.

He knows better than to touch himself, so he just stays still as Michael feeds from him, growling all primal against his skin.

Too soon, Michael’s fangs leave his neck, leaving Luke wanton and needy.

“You’re so hard for me, pet,” Michael muses, yanking Luke’s sweatpants down, revealing Luke’s hard, bared cock. “What should I do with you?”

“Thought master wanted to wreck his pet?” Luke asks half to himself, looking at Michael with a neutral expression.

“Mm, that indeed is an option,” Michael comments. “Get on all fours, pet.”

Luke obeys again, scurrying off Michael’s lap, and presenting his ass to his master. Luke waits for Michael to penetrate him when he feels sharp tips grazing against his ass cheek, making him blush.

 _Of course, he’s going to feed more from me_ , Luke sighs internally. He knows that older a vampire gets, more blood they need. Any vampire over the age of thousand years old would require more than one blood slave if they were to feed without killing their slave.

“Such a nice ass you’ve got,” Michael muses. “Such a tight ass to fuck.” The feeling of fangs grazing his ass is more erotic than one might think.

Without much warning, other than a harsh slap on his ass, twin piercers sink into his flesh, making him moan again, his cock hardening even more.

“Such a slut too,” Michael adds, his lips now a millimetre away from Luke’s ear. “Ready for my cock.”

Michael slams in forcefully, causing Luke’s entire body to shake, and the human boy to scream out from the borderline pain. It’s always like this, the first few thrusts almost unbearably painful from Michael’s size and harshness, not to mention lack of prep. Luke is okay with pain, since he was trained that way, but he can still feel pain.

Especially when Michael is _deliberately_ hurting him.

It hurts too much that Michael is driving into his prostate with every ounce of his vampire strength, too much for Luke’s fragile human body. But the pleasure’s still there, making Luke sob out from pleasure and come within first three minutes.

Michael keeps going though, using Luke’s body, still not having come yet. Luke keeps sobbing from the pleasure, his cock fattening up for more.

A large part of him loves this, being used like he means nothing to Michael. His submissive part of him yearns for this to happen more often.

By the time Michael fills him up to the brim with his release, Luke has come two more times from oversensitivity.

–

Luke is eighteen.

He knows that the past blood/sex slaves Michael owned were older than him at the time of their death, and that’s counting the fact that they were killed (carelessly) within two, three weeks.

Michael has the reputation of being the ‘Wild One’.

Luke has heard the stories about a centuries-old vampire, a vampire who doesn’t give a shit about his blood slaves and kill them during his feeding.

When Luke heard the name of his first ever owner, he was terrified.

He didn’t want to die at the age of eighteen.

Weeks have passed by and here he is, still alive.

–

“Come here, my little pet,” Michael’s silken words lure Luke towards his master. “Now get on all four.”

Luke knows better than to _not_ guess Michael wants sex. He does as ordered, only clad in his boxers. He feels Michael’s fangs graze his covered skin before the said material is removed from him. Luke lets out a surprised yelp when Michael’s fangs pierce his perineum, on either side of his perineum piercing. It’s not exactly helpful for his growing boner that Michael’s tongue is flicking against his piercing.

Luke comes hard all over the sheets in middle of his master’s feeding.

“Bad boy,” Michael hisses out. Luke doesn’t have to glance back to see his master’s eyes are glowing the shade of fresh blood. “Did I tell you that you could come?”

“N-no, master...” Luke gulps.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Michael begins, “until you can’t come anymore; too sore to walk anywhere.”

Luke cries out from pain when Michael enters him, slamming into his prostate with vampire strength. It’s too much for his fragile, human body, and he comes again. Tears flow down as Michael ploughs into his prostate, uncaring and merciless. Being the masochist he is, Luke welcomes the pain that’s mixed with pleasure.

Luke comes again when Michael’s fangs pierce his shoulder-neck area, a loud cry leaving his lips.

“Pl-please…” Luke sobs out, his hole sore from the abuse, his entire body shaking from another orgasm.

“I don’t think you’ve learnt your lesson, pet,” Michael growls out, delivering a particularly hard thrust to Luke’s prostate.

The slave comes again, just in few drips.

Luke hates how vampires have a perfect control over their bodies, even when it comes to orgasms. That’s how they go so long without coming while their slaves have come multiple of times.

Luke screeches out the word ‘master’ next time he comes, just his walls clenching around his master’s cock as nothing oozes from his slit. Only after Luke has ‘come’ three more times after that does Michael allow himself to come inside Luke’s spasming walls.

“Don’t come without permission again,” Michael’s eyes glint in shade of seductive red. “Go take a bath, pet.”

_How did I fall in love with you?_

–

The only time Michael shows care towards Luke is when the vampire feeds his blood to the human to keep him alive. Luke’s yet to figure out why Michael does that, given it’s a well-known fact that Michael didn’t do that with his former slaves. The vampire would just let the slaves die from blood loss.

It’s a rare occasion, but currently, Luke is reading a book since he was given a free time. Not all the slaves are given ‘proper’ education, but Luke was taught to be able to read.

He’s currently reading an old classic series called _Harry Potter_ , the fourth book of the installment. He likes the idea of wizards, witches, and magical creatures.

“Reading old books again, pet?”

Luke sets the book down, assuming the vampire wants a feeding.

“Yes,” he replies, head hung low.

“You can keep reading it, you do know that, right?” Michael chuckles, the sound a harmonious melody to Luke’s ears. “I just wanted to check up on you.”

“You don’t need to feed, master?”

Michael shakes his head.

Then he vamps out of the library room.

–

“Fu-fuck!” Luke screams out as Michael pistons upwards from underneath him, their current position allowing the vampire to hit Luke’s prostate at a perfect angle.

Soon, Luke feels a rough hand pressing his torso down so that Michael can sink his needy fangs into Luke’s succulent neck. Luke comes undone for the third time the moment Michael’s fangs pierce his skin, sobbing out from pleasure.

The vampire releases deep inside Luke’s hole, garnering a mewl from him at the feeling of being bred. Luke whines as Michael continues to feed from him, prolonging their pleasure.

“Ma-master…” Luke sobs out, _too_ sensitive even for his masochistic ways.

Luke feels the fangs being retracted from his skin. He then smells it—vampire blood. Luke doesn’t have to be ordered to drink from his master after the vampire nearly overfed and killed him.

“Rest, pet.”

–

It’s not a rare occasion when the maids dress Luke in a babydoll that hugs his twink figure well. It’s also not a rare occasion when they dress him in high heels and garter belts.

So here he is, dressed in a plum-coloured lingerie set and black heels. He’s long gotten used to walking in heels, so he walks to his master’s bedroom without much difficulties.

“You called, master?” Luke announces his arrival.

“Just stand still, will you?” Michael orders. “I’m in mood to draw.”

Luke nods, waiting for a pose to be given.

“Just… stand naturally.”

Luke takes that as an incentive to pose a bit, his hips twisted, his fingers curved and poised under his chin, while the other hand rests on his hip.

He’s sure he just heard Michael suck in a breath.

“Good boy,” comes a distracted praise.

Luke stands in his pose for what feels like the entire day before Michael puts his sketch pencil down. Luke pounces on his master with a purr, rubbing his barely-covered ass against the vampire’s crotch.

“You’re being bold tonight,” Michael chuckles. “Missed my cock that much, Lucas?”

“I can’t handle being empty, master,” Luke purrs out. “Can’t stand not being pounded into the oblivion.”

 _Can’t stand being away from you_.

Luke giggles when Michael hastily removes his trousers and boxers, his cock springing free from its confinement. His giggle dissipates and transitions into a loud moan once Michael starts rubbing his dick between Luke’s cheeks.

“Can’t stand not being pounded into the oblivion by me?” Michael repeats Luke’s earlier sentiment, a possessive growl ringing in the arts room. “ _Only_ by me.”

“Only by you,” Luke mewls out, his cock harder than ever. “Yours.”

“My pet,” Michael’s fangs shoot out, skimming over Luke’s marked up neck. Luke gasps when Michael buries himself all the way to the hilt from the get-go, his tip stabbing at Luke’s prostate perfectly. His master doesn’t ease up and repeatedly slam into his prostate, fangs piercing his neck. Luke moans from the excessive pleasure, running his nails down his master’s pale back.

Luke comes the second before his master’s fangs leave his neck.

He comes for the second time merely a minute after he’s pushed down onto the floor.

His last orgasm hits him as Michael’s fangs buries themselves in his shoulder, feeding deeply, as the vampire, too, reaches his high.

–

“You have a visitor.”

Luke raises his head to stare at his master. Who on Earth would visit him? He was one of the humans that were bred for perfection, for enjoyment of a vampire to toy with. He didn’t know anyone before Michael.

“But—”

“It’s been a while.”

The voice sounds unfamiliar to Luke, but the speaker sounds like he knows him.

“Who are you?” Luke stares at the newcomer.

The newcomer’s stance screams out ‘vampire’, from his cold, piercing hazel eyes to how he’s stood.

“You really don’t remember, how sad,” the new vampire doesn’t sound all that disappointed. “I was the other vampire who wanted to buy you.”

Luke is confused as opposed to _why_ this vampire is here, in Michael’s mansion.

“He wants to—ah— _experiment_ ,” Michael supplies for the confused human. “ _Une petite ménage à trois_.”

“A threesome?” Luke feels his cheeks burning up.

Both vampires give him a predatory look.

–

Luke remembers agreeing to double penetration when he first started his training to become a slave. All blood slaves are given sex slave training as well, and being the stupid human he was, he agreed to 80% of the list of things his future owner can do to him. That copy of the list was, apparently, given to Michael, since he didn’t even ask for Luke’s opinion on double penetration.

Even heartless monsters like vampires abide by the terms.

Luke doesn’t remember agreeing to, however, being tied up while having two dicks up his ass.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves being tied up, but if he’s going to be stuffed, the least thing his two vampire partners can do is let him have some degree of mobile freedom.

“Doesn’t he look pretty all tied up?” Michael muses, already naked and stroking his cock. Luke wants to taste the pre-cum dribbling from the slit.

“You’re lucky I was on a budget during that auction,” Ashton—as Luke has found out—growls out. “Do I get to fuck him first or what?”

“Guests first.”

Luke hates that his wrists are bound together, keeping him from burying his fingers into those soft-looking curls. He lets out an unrestricted moan as Ashton pounds into him from below, skin slapping skin. Luke comes hard with a cry of pleasure.

“I think he’s ready for me,” Michael chuckles as Ashton repositions himself so that Michael can easily slide in. “My little pet.”

Luke chokes on his breath when Michael’s cock opens him up even further, making him feel like he was floating in euphoria. He’s never been so full before, and he damn likes it this way. The fact that both Ashton and Michael’s cockheads are rubbing against his prostate is too blissful.

He comes again within three minutes of both vampires slamming into him, wishing he could feel Michael’s plump lips under his fingertips.

“He’s such a good pet, isn’t he?” Michael muses to himself as he delivers a particularly hard thrust against Luke’s prostate, causing the human to come again too soon after his last one.

“You really should share more, Clifford,” Ashton agrees.

By the time the vampires were done with him, Luke has come more than he’d care to count.

–

After the _ménage à trois_ , Luke was barely called for sexual stuff. Yes, Michael would call him down for his feeding, but he wouldn’t fuck him afterwards like he often does.

Luke misses the physical closeness he had with Michael.

–

Two weeks have gone by wherein Michael hasn’t fucked Luke. Since his moans would be heard by Michael, Luke can’t even masturbate.

–

“Pet, come to my bedroom,” comes an order.

Luke runs to the master bedroom, and he almost purrs when he sees that Michael is gloriously naked. He pounces onto his master’s lap and dips his head down for a kiss. To his surprise, Michael lets the human kiss him. Luke rubs his tongue-tip against the vampire’s fang-tip with a light moan. Luke is hasty to get rid of his boxers and grind his bare ass against Michael’s hardened cock.

“Ride me.”

Luke looks at his master in a befuddled way. He has _never_ ridden Michael before. The vampires are known for not giving up their dominance under any circumstances.

Luke nods shakily, lifting his hips up, and slamming down on Michael’s shaft. He lets out a mewl when his own actions cause his prostate to be stimulated. It doesn’t help that Michael adds to the pleasure by biting his wrist, endorphins spiking through his veins.

He comes with a cry of ‘master’ as he’s flipped over to his back. Michael starts to piston into his prostate, loud whimpers and moans escaping from Luke’s throat.

For whatever the reason, Michael lets himself come when it’s only Luke’s second high that day.

Luke still is too blissed out to complain.

“Sleep,” Michael whispers into Luke’s ear, a slightly colder body snuggled up to Luke’s warm one.

Last thing Luke remembers is Michael’s nose nudging at his neck in a non-feeding way.

–

Luke wakes up thinking last night was a dream. There was no way in hell—

His thoughts stop when he sees Michael’s fluffy hair obscuring his vision.

 _Oh_ , he thinks dumbly.

“I know you’re awake, pet,” Michael sounds amused. “Are you going to greet me or not?”

“Mo-morning, ma-master…” Luke stutters, feeling unsure of himself.

“I missed this,” Michael starts. “Acting all human.”

“Vampires don’t cuddle?” Luke attempts to be humorous.

“We don’t act all cutesy-cuddly with our possessions,” Michael reminds Luke. “That’s for—”

 _Mates_ , Luke continues silently. _Only human and vampire mates act couple-y._

“You aren’t—”

“I’m not suggesting anything,” Michael seethes. “You mean nothing to me.” The vampire presses his lips to Luke’s. “Nothing.”

Luke happily kisses his master back.

–

“I want to try something.”

Luke cocks his head as he stares at his master, naked and under the said vampire.

“I want to make love to you.”

Luke is certain his entire body is blushing.

“Um…” Luke says intelligently.

“That’s a yes,” Michael chuckles. “I know I haven’t made it official but I’d like to.”

Luke cocks his head to the side.

“I release you from my services. I will walk by you as your equal, as your mate,” Michael speaks the words that freed Luke.

“B-but why?" Luke tries to blink away the tears of gratitude and fear.

“Because I’ve grown to love you, Luke,” comes a simple reply. “Not just your body… you’re the mate I’ve been searching for over five-hundred years.”

“Oh,” is all Luke can say before pressing his lips to Michael’s. The vampire kisses him back and they just lie there on the vampire’s bed as they kiss and touch.

–

Luke giggles as Michael’s soft hair tickles his nose, waking him up. He doesn’t want to wake his mate up so he just stays there, holding onto his vampire.

All his.

**Author's Note:**

> Read it til the end? Thank you. Hope you liked the ending. :)


End file.
